Never Think Positive
by fakenails4koolkidsonly
Summary: i dont know where im going with this but it is set in New Moon. Edward leaves, but what if he comes back before She jumps of the cliff and Paul saves her PaulxBella
1. Don't Worry about You?

**BPOV**

I woke up to my phone buzzing "Do You like Waffles?"

Alice.

"Hello" I said groggily to the morning sun streaming into my room.

"WAKE UP!!!" Alice screamed into the phone, I could already tell she was bouncing up and down.

"Did that Jasper kid ask you out on another date?"I said expectedly.

"No-no" She said. Oh great here comes the water works. "Alice?" I asked. Five seconds ago she was bouncing and now tears this couldn't be good."We woke up to a note from Edward this morning' Alice said.

"What did it say?" I asked out of curiosity and fear, fighting back tears."I'll come over and let you read it." Alice said in between sniffles

Soon Alice came holding a small note written on piece of paper with a purple glittery pen.

_To My Dearest Family (and Bella)-_

_I have decided to take my own path, life is a journey, and I need to get away and live it. Tell Bella I love her, and think it's safer for her to not have me in her life. I have almost killed her __twice__ because of me. I couldn't live without her in this world._

_Don't Worry About Me_

_-Edward_

I fell to my knees and started making pointless sobs Edward was gone with my heart and a hole in my heart.


	2. Defiance

**Inspired By: The Violet Hour- Sea Wolf**

**Never Think Positive**

**Defiance**

**EPOV**

I didn't know where I was going but I was running. I didn't know where I was running but I was running. Maybe I should stop and stay right here in Seattle for a while.

"Victoria?" I say as she jumps out in front of me. "Hello Edward it has been a while since we last saw each other." dumb human eater "Um… it's been 3 days!" I say she laughs and said "oh you're right". I say again dumb human eater** (Note to self: If you eat humans you will turn dumb DON'T DO IT….anyways continue…). ** Well all I can do is talk to her for a little bit.

**BPOV **

Bella stand up and pull yourself together. Why are you crying? More importantly he could have killed you at any second. "Bella?" Oh great Jacob and the boys. "Jacob just leave I'm not speaking!"I say. There was no reply so I thought they left. "Oh no you're coming with us!" Said someone I didn't know. WRONG, I was leaving. The mystery man lifted me up over his shoulder and we were walking towards Jacob's house. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!" I say kicking him and screaming at him. Of course they all just laughed, except for Jacob who looked sad. When they set me down on the couch in Jacob's house I was practically about to faint because, I had been screaming for a long time. "I'm Paul" mystery men man said. "I hate you" I said and eyed him until they all laughed.

"Well sorry you feel that way" he said between breathes. Then he just stood there with a sparkle in his eye. Jacob gave him a dirty look and sat down next to me. "What's wrong with him?" I ask confused. "Bella I need to talk to you. Can we talk?" He says and he looks confused, hurt, surprised, and a lot of other emotions. "Um…" what do I say? "Yes"

"Okay come outside with me please." He says. Once we are outside we sit down. Like usual I sit in his lap. "Bells umm….Well…." He stops. "Bella do you remember when I told you my tribe is a descendent of wolves?" He asks. Oh I'm supposed to answer that. "Yes Jacob were ar—" He cuts me off.

"No Bella let me talk!" he says louder than he should. I nod my head and decide not to sit on his lap. He grabs my arm to keep me there. "No Jacob!" I say loud

The next thing I know there is this ripping sound and what used to be Jacob is this giant russet colored horse looking wolf thing charging at me. I run in the house not knowing what I am going to say I point at the door. They immediately know and they run to the door. Now I am scared and I run to Paul who is the only one in the room. "So I guess you know now?" he says with a grin. "Yah th-that was the worst way to find out th-though" I say trying to catch my breath. He smiles and pulls me closer to him. It doesn't bother me because it reminds me of how Jacob used to be. "I know this is weird but did he tell you about imprinting?" He says with a small grin.

"Um n--"

"BELLA!!!" It's Jacob. I get up and I run to the door to see they have Jacob pinned down to the ground. "JACOB!" I yell with tears in my eyes "I'm coming" when I open the door I realize Paul has his arm and won't let go so I decide to drag him with me. He laughed because I was getting nowhere. "Shut up" I yelled he shrugged and carried me out the door "Wow, Werewolves are retards" I said with a smirk that usually belonged to Jacob but came on my face for some reason. "Can I go see Jacob now?" I said basically begging Paul. "He is my life now." I say knowing the truth now. "Well you're my life and you're his life now. You have a decision to make Bella pick the right one and like it because once you made your decision you can't change it." Paul says with a frown and he puts me down. I run to Jacob and fall and I hit my head and the world goes black and I don't remember anything after that.

**End Chapter**

**Well? What do you think? REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!**

**FN4KKO**


End file.
